Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data maintenance method of memory device, and in particular to a data maintenance method of error correcting.
Description of the Related Art
Flash memory is considered a non-volatile data-storage device that uses electrical methods to erase and program itself. NAND Flash, for example, is often used in memory cards, USB flash devices, solid state devices, eMMCs, and other memory devices.
Flash memory, such as NAND FLASH, includes a plurality of blocks. Each of the blocks has a plurality of pages, wherein the minimum write unit of the flash memory is a page, and the minimum erase unit of the flash memory is a block. The stored data may be read out incorrectly from the flash memory. The current solution is encoding the original data which is arranged to be stored into the flash memory and storing the encoded data into the flash memory, so that the encoded data will be read out and decoded to obtain the original data during the read operation. Therefore, it is important to find a way to use the encoded data efficiently in the current memory field.